the Myth
by Flika
Summary: "This can't hapen to me Sakura! I'm a guy, a straight guy! It's not possible for this to happen to me!" "That's a myth Naruto." SasuNaru. RAPE.


**the Myth**_

This is one of the three new stories I'm going to start work on. But for now I'm only going to be updating one of them. I want you guys to go to my pofile and vote on my poll for which one you want most. There is this one, "The Camping Trip" and "Knocked Up".

Also, "I Never Did Like Lady GaGa" is going to be a long one-shot.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was on his way to work. He had a part-time job at a small fast food joint close to the college campus. They were regally busy with students that couldn't cook or were too lazy to do so. Naruto didn't mind though, he wanted the job mainly because of the long hours and days. He was only taking two classes this semester and was easily bored sitting at home and not doing his homework. The longer hours the more pay too, so it worked out for him in the end.

Another plus side was that he got to work with Sakura; the prettiest girl in the world. With bubblegum pink hair that was cut a little above her shoulders, almond shaped green eyes, a thin but muscular body that would look good in anything, and a fun going personality. She was the perfect looking girl. But not only did she have looks, she had brains. Her dream was to go into the medical study after she earned her associate degree, then leave this little town and become a big named heart surgeon or something of the likes. Naruto believed she could do it too. She was a smart girl and always had been.

Naruto had gone to school with Sakura since the seventh grade. Each year that they had class together Naruto would fight and beg his way on the first day of class to claim the seat right next to hers. He was always trying to get her attention but she never seemed to notice him. She couldn't even remember his name at they high school graduation when he told her good bye. Naruto was so depressed by the incident but when he found out that he and Sakura had been accepted into the same college he had made an oath to get Sakura to notice him, fall in love with him, and one day marry him.

Getting a job together was just the cherry on top. But it was helping. Working the same shift together every day and Saturday night had seceded in Naruto gaining Sakura's friendship. She now knew Naruto's name but almost never called him by it. Naruto like to think that when she called him "Baka Nine-Tails" it was her little pet name for him. She never said it harshly, unless he screwed up somehow and she was forced to fix whatever he did, but it was playful and surprisingly endearing. Naruto could never stop the grin on his face from being called "Baka Nine-Tails". Just like how Sakura always would smile when he called her "Hitmon-Chan".

He reached the small burger joint he worked for called "Ninja World". When he had first seen the place last year he remembered laughing out loud at the hilarious name. He had laughed even more when he saw all the employees wearing ninja head gear and gloves. Though, now that he worked there he had come to endure the uniform. It was like being a small kid on Halloween again.

"You're going to be late if you don't stop daydreaming." A soft laughing voice said behind him. He turned around to come face to…well, face to air since Sakura was a good three inches shorter then him. He cast his head down to look at the pretty pinkette. Sakura was already wearing her uniform with her forehead protector keeping her hair out of her face and her fingerless gloves strapped into place. Both had metal plates with a leaf embellished in the middle.

"Hitmon-Chan!" Naruto cried and attempted to hug the small girl. Instead he was bashed outside of the head with Sakura's breaking brick technique. "Ow," Naruto whined while trying to soothe his aching sculp. "Hitmon-Chan, that hurts."

"Baka Nine-Tails, how many times do I have to tell you, there were no ninjas in Pokémon so I obviously can't be a Hitmonchan, now can I?" Sakura joked and grabbed Naruto's arm. She started walking towards the back door of the restaurant. "Here you shall call me "Sakura the Incredible Medical Ninja". Now go get dressed so we can start calling you "Naruto the Leaf's Number One Baka Ninja"."

Naruto scowled at the absurd name his co-workers had chosen for him. Their manager, Asuma, wanted everyone to take the rolls of ninja's seriously and there for assigned that every ninja would have there own status or occupation. Like "Ino the Mind Shifter" and "Kiba the Nin Dog Breeder". Also, everyone that worked here were all from the "Leaf Village". There was another fast food joint a few miles on the other side of campus and they also played along with the ninja theme, only there were the "Sand Village". There were others too, but they weren't nearly as popular. The idea was to see which ninja village brought in the most money at the end of the year. Like a game that the customers could control.

Naruto followed Sakura through the back door into the staff break room – combined – kitchen. Weird yes, but since they didn't have a break room, a few of the employees had set up chairs and a TV table in an empty corner of the room so they could chill out during their breaks. Naruto had to admit though, it wasn't the worse idea they had come up with. Might not have been their best but most defiantly wasn't the worst. The worst idea was when they went to food war with "Oto's Pizzeria". They had gotten their asses handed to them.

Naruto dropped his book bag on one of the chairs and pulled out his forehead protector and weapon case from the bag. He tried the metal plate around his head and the pouch to his right leg. He grabbed a green vest from the hooks on the wall that had his name on it and slipped it on before saying hi to everyone and taking his rightful place at the front counter. He was a people person, so that's where Asuma placed him; with the people.

"Welcome to Ninja World, may I take your order?" Naruto asked without thinking. It was a required saying so Naruto hadn't looked up from the touch screen menu when someone stepped into his line.

"No you can't take my order – Of course I want you take my damn order why else would I be here if I didn't?" A male voice answered rudely. Naruto's head snapped up to growl at the guy and his eyes narrowed when he saw who it was.

"Just order Uchiha!" He spat at the tall pale man. Uchiha Sasuke was known and loved by just about everyone, except Naruto. It was obvious from day one when Naruto had bumped into the Uchiha on his first day of classes that the two would never get along. A little bump on the shoulder had caused an all out fist fight that needed the cops to break it up. After that Naruto and Sasuke couldn't even be civil to each other for more then three seconds.

"Now, now Uzumaki." Sasuke mocked in an innocent tone. "Is that any way to talk to a paying customer?" He raised a fine eyebrow with the question. "I wouldn't have to complain your boss, would I?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and clutched his fist behind the counter. Damn cocky Uchiha; always getting a rise out of him. Naruto forced himself to calm down by taking a few long, deep breaths through his nose. He straightened his stance and with a happy-go-lucky smile, spoke in his sweetest voice.

"Please excuse my rudeness, sir. What would you like?"

Sasuke smirked down at Naruto before playing dumb and looking over the hanging menu above the counter. He had his hand on his chin and sat on the poll that divided the line for customers waiting to give there orders. From the way he was sitting, Sasuke could have been mimicking 'the thinker'. It was made even more believable from how still he was. A line began to form behind him but Sasuke didn't move. He just sat there, thinking.

It took all of Naruto's willpower not to shout. The bastard was holding up the line and losing him customers. Usually he would have tried to rush a person when they did this but the Uchiha would just report it to his manager. Damned asshole.

"How about our grilled shinobi burger?" Naruto asked with a fake smile and pointed to the menu so Sasuke could see. "We're having a limited time special where if you buy just the burger, you get the fries and drink free."

Sasuke scoffed at him. "Do you think I'm poor like you dobe? I don't need a damn lousy deal like that to eat."

Naruto had to suppress a growl. He wasn't able to do this; talk civilly with the bastard. He prayed to any god he could think of that someone, anyone, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, or hell, even Shino would come to his rescue and say he was needed in the back and that they would work the lines.

But nope, that was too much to ask for.

"I think I'll have…" Sasuke trailed off as he scooted off the pool. He was smirking and there was that evil glint in his eye that made Naruto gulp. Something was up. "A double cheese ninja sandwich, three orders of kunai fries, a large soda, two small sodas, and an order of pancakes."

"I'm sorry but breakfast orders ended three hours ago." Naruto seethed through his teeth. Damn Uchihas.

"Oh, are you sure?" Sasuke asked with a false innocent look on his face. Naruto growled under his breath and was mentally beating the pale boy with a club.

"Yes sir, I'm sure." Naruto answered as politely as he could.

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes!"

Sasuke frowned. It was fake and Naruto knew it. Sasuke didn't show emotion so easily and that the frown was just to mock him.

"Could you check please?" Sasuke asked innocently. He had even gone to the extent to use a baby voice when saying 'please'. Naruto knew the Uchiha better then anyone and knew damn well that Uchiha's didn't say 'please'. Sasuke must have been planning some thing.

Naruto checked the time on his wrist watch before smiling up at Sasuke. "Yep, sorry sir but breakfast is in fact over. Is there anything else would like?"

Sasuke looked back up at the menu before shaking his head no. "All I wanted was the pancakes but since you guys stopped serving them, I'll be on my way." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking off, out of the restaurant and to a slick blue car waiting outside.

Naruto gawked as the Uchiha left but was snapped out of his tarns by someone clearing their throat. He looked up the women with curly brown hair waiting to be served and then the long line behind her. There were people lined up almost to the door and still more coming. He sighed before plastering a fake smile to his face and asking joyfully, "Welcome to Ninja World, may I take your order?"

**

* * *

**

Come Naruto's break he had dumped himself in one of the break corner's plastic lawn chairs. He sloughed as much as humanly possible in the uncomfortable chair, fully intent on taking a quick, five minute nap before Sakura found him. Kiba had soon sat across from him and pulled out a deck of cards from his vest pocket.

"Rummy 500?" He asked already shuffling the deck. Naruto didn't bother to answer since Kiba would make him play no matter what his answer was. He sat up properly while Kiba threw seven cards his way. He picked up his hand and smiled. It was all worthless and shit but why let Kiba know that? Let him believe that Naruto had all four Aces, it wouldn't hurt.

"So," Kiba indicated to go first and the blond drew the top card from the deck and discarding another. "Uchiha came in today." It wasn't a question. Uchiha came in everyday on Naruto's shift. "What he do today?"

"Asked for pancakes at 2:43 in the afternoon." Naruto said blandly. He was used to Uchiha messing with him. It seemed to be the only reason Sasuke even came in was to grit his nerves. He never ordered anything either, at least, not while Naruto was working the register.

Kiba chuckled thinking about the emotionless Uchiha actually ordering breakfast two hours late just to tease someone. It was a completely un-Uchiha thing o do but it seemed impossible for Sasuke to hold up his family name in front of Naruto. "That's rich dude."

"Not as rich as the time he ordered the 'Jiujutsu sub'." Sakura piped up. Appearing out of nowhere, she sat on the arm of Naruto's chair. She ruffled his hair at the pout he gave her.

"Oh yeah," Chouji said as he too joined the group. "I remember Naruto running around for an hour trying to find a 'Jiujutsu sub' before breaking down and crying in the girls' bathroom."

"I can't believe it took you an hour to figure out that that wasn't even on the menu…"

The three laughed at Naruto's embarrassment.

"Shut up! That wasn't funny and you asses could have told me it didn't excite!" Naruto yelled and threw his cards faced down on the table to cross his arms. "You all suck!"

"Aw Naruto," Sakura hugged the blond, knowingly pulling his head into her small breast. "Don't be that way. You know we love you."

"Speak for yourself." Kiba said and laid down his cards. He stood up from his seat and stretched his limbs back into place. "You're a good friend and a brother to me Naruto, but I'm not fag enough to say I love ya."

"Kiba!" Sakura screamed at him. It was no secret that Kiba never fancied people that were gay. He even disliked people that were bi. They didn't know so much as to why Kiba felt the why he did, only that it had something to do with his home life. "That's terrible to say!"

"What? Dudes just don't say things like that to other dudes. It's not right. Hell, my father wouldn't even say he loved me and I was his kid." Kiba sighed before walking out of the kitchen. "Later guys, my breaks over."

Sakura and Chouji agreed that they should get back to work too. Once alone Naruto quickly went through the deck of cards and exchanged his hand for a good one. Chouji saw the act and laughed aloud.

"I'll be sure to bet on you later." He said as Naruto also went back to work.

**

* * *

**

It was late at night. Close to one in the morning and Naruto was still at work. Sakura was closing up on this night and Naruto made it his job to always walk her home. It wasn't that she was a weak girl or anything, but a lot of freaks and drunks hung around late at night and the idea of anything happening to her made Naruto want to vomit. With no car and the street lights turning off in five minutes, it was for the best that no one was left alone.

He helped out a little by stacking chairs and wiping down tables while Sakura counted the day's profit. It was an easy job with two people, but still time consuming.

"Almost done." Sakura yelled from the back room. Naruto made a loud noise to let her know he had heard her but other then that said nothing. Until Sakura was ready to leave he would just sit on the counter and play with his IPod.

"Ready?" A peppy voice asked from behind him. He turned around with a smile at Sakura and nodded. Jumping off the counter he grabbed the gym bag that Sakura had, insisting that he would carry it for her.

As they were about to leave the sound of something being knocked over caught their attention. The stopped in their tracks for a moment to look at each other but shrugged it off as a stray cat outside knocking things around. As Sakura was shutting off the last of the lights the noise came again. It was louder this time, closer.

Naruto frowned. "I'm just gonna go check that out real quick." He said walking back to the kitchen where the noise was coming from. The lights were off in the kitchen and he couldn't see his own nose in the dark. His hand went to the wall, moving up and down before connecting with the light switch. He turned the lights on to come face to face with startled grey eyes, and a gun.

"Give your money, and no one gets hurt."

Naruto gulped.

* * *

Don't forget to vote...


End file.
